Chloe Melis
Name: 'Chloe Melis Valkyrie Melis '''Age: '''17 (really over 3000 years old) '''Mother: '''Nike '''Father: '''Alddes '''Siblings: 'Nike's Cabin and around seven other half siblings on mortal side 'Appearance: ' '''Personality: '''Chloe's very hesitant and has great trouble in standing up for what she believes in. Her confidence has been mowed down massively, and she generally finds it hard to express acts of kindness to other people. If someone rallied her enough, she'd happily fight for what she wants. '''History: '''I can't remember the exact year that I was born in, not my birth name, but I know it was roughly about 3000 years ago. I was the eighth born of seven kids. My father's wife died in the labour of my elder sister, Athena, in honour of the wisdom goddess. Before, I never knew how my parents met, my father always said I was special. He did say later on in my life, as I was older, that my mother, Nike, posed as his wife, just to have a child with him. As I grew up, my support for Artemis, grew stronger, and as my sisters worshipped Aphrodite and Hera, and my brothers worshipped Ares or Dionysus, I worshipped Artemis. My father devoted his life to Athena. One day, when I was 16, Aeolus, one of the wind gods, must've done something to please Lord Zeus, as he offered Aeolus a reward for his actions. Apparently there were many, many options, but Aeolus opted for a consort. Zeus found it fit, to offer up either a daughter of Nike or Bia as his wife. I guess my mother's power over victory worked for her, and before long, a nymph of some sort came down and told my family and myself, that I had been chosen to be Aeolus' wife. So I was taken to Olympus, where I met not only the goddess who I worshipped, but my soon to be husband. I have to say, his looks certainly dulled down the shock that I was marrying a god. In less than a week, I was the consort of the wind god Aeolus. Apparently the marriage was celebrated throughout Greece, and of course, my sisters bragged about how they were related to me. Back then, the rule that Gods couldn't see their children didn't apply, and after the ceremony, Nike came and spoke to me, along with Artemis. My mother simply explained that Artemis wanted to test me as a follower of her. The test itself, was I would only give my virginity to Aeolus. Of course, being in awe of the goddess herself, I agreed. Little did I know, I would break it. I lived in happiness right up until 1536. That year is when it all went downhill. You see, Aeolus always went down to earth, and claimed to be checking the winds. This time, when he went down to the country of England, I followed him. Easily, I became a maid of honour of Anne Boleyn, whilst Aeolus became a trusted friend of the King. After the execution of the queen consort, Henry's attention was drawn to me slightly. At first, I pushed him away, remembering my oath, but soon I fell for him, and falling pregnant with twin boys. When they were born, we named them Henry and Richard. To Henry, they were always Henry and Richard of Victory, after his common nickname for me; Lady Victory. Sadly both of my sons died weeks after they were born. After their deaths, I went back up to Aeolus, where Hera took me aside and threatened me. She told me that she'd tell Zeus that I broke my oath of virginity, and how I'd have my immortality taken away from me, and I'd be stuck down in some place on Earth, with no where to do, nothing to do. At first I thought she was joking. But only a few months after the birth of Henry and Richard, I found my immortality gone, and my marriage to Aeolus was over. Mnemosyne was kind to me. She erased my marriage to the wind god from every aspect of the Ancient Greek's lives. For the next year I had nothing to do. I settled in England, and again, this time in 1537, I became a maid of honour to Henry's newest queen, Jane Seymour. Being close to Henry again, I developed a love for hunting, and again, began to worship Artemis. For the next year or so, I watched as Henry fell in love with Jane. For me at least, I, along with her lady-in-waiting, would accompany her if she needed to make trips out. When she died, I, like most of her maids, went into mourning along with the King. Artemis must've overlooked the fact that I broken my oath, and came and spoke to me, offering me a place on her hunters. Almost in an instant, I accepted. Right up until the day I left the hunters and went to Camp, I was a hunter, and I'd hope I was a trusted one at that. During World War One, if my memory recalls correctly, I changed my name from what I thought it was, Chloe, to Valkyrie. '''WIP